


Use these words properly for a better fic

by Brokensoul



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Other, Words you are probably using incorrectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: Some commonly misused words which will pull a reader right out of your storyFeel free to add the ones that bother you





	Use these words properly for a better fic

Lose - you have lost or misplaced something, this is a verb

Loose- fitting loosely, too big, baggy, adjective 

Breathe- take in oxygen, actively respire, verb

Breath- the air you take in or let out, a noun

Your- shows possession 

You’re- contraction of you are

Anyways- this is NOT a word, it is ALWAYS anyway, NO s on the end

they’re- they are 

their- it belongs to them


End file.
